Helena
by Original-Crazy
Summary: how Runa and Sorella meant but not on the best terms.
1. Chapter 1

Helena

( Sorella meets Runa)

/ long ago just like a hearse you die to get in again we are so far from you, burning on just like a match you strike to get incinerate the lives of very one you knew/

I had always been hopeing for a sister, I mean I love my brother. But I need someone else. So when I was seeing as queen who needed to go to hell and not, a brown haired girl with blue eyes and angel wings was a surprise

"Whats your name?"

"Runa." She said coldly.

"cause of death?"

" Death by murder."

" any siblings?"

"Just the one."

"Whom?"

/ and whats the worst you take from every heart you break? And like the blade you stain, well I've been holding on tonight/

"Sora. My twin." I look surprised.

"Sora is my twin."

"Then we are triplets. Because he's my twin." She stares at me her shackles very loose.

Sister.

I found you.

" well it appears your love Riku, is grieving and because you're my sister you'll be sent back to the land of the living."

"But wait!" She reaches out for me. Trying to stop me.

/ whats the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight. Came a time when every star fall brought you to tears again. We are very hurt you sold.(repeat of chorus) And if you carry on this way things are better if I long and goodnight.

A light flashes as she reaches for me, it glows for a minute. And she yells.

" IT CAN'T BE THAT SIMPLE IT JUST CAN"T!"

"Far well Runa, we will meet again, but next time." I smirk. "Lets meet on better terms, Forgotton Sister." She fell into the light and disappeared. I watch over her as she wakes from the grave to a Hug and rejoice in Riku's arms. I just stare coldly. Sora comes up behide me. I reach out to the orb and touch it. "Sister, I got my wish Sora." I turn to Him,

"Beyond wishes to see his wife." He says emotionless and coldly.

" Take care of the rest?"  
>"Yes." I stand he sits down, I start to walk off and then turn back,<p>

"Sora keep watch over that girl, if you feel you need to drag her right back to hell."

He smiles. "Would love too."

" Don't do it, YET." I walk away and into a dark room. Where I throw my crown and Rejoice, I HAVE A SISTER! Yes! Then I feel to arms wrap around me.

"Why so happy."

"I have a sister Beyond!" he smiles.

"oh joy,"I Rejoyce for a little and tell Beyond all about it till we fall asleep, he just smiles at me.

/ can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to leave and then we'll meet again. When both our cars collide (repeat of chorus)/


	2. Chapter 2

Weight of the world

/ feels like the weight of the world, like god in heaven gave me a trun, don't cling to me I swear I can't fix you still in the dark can you fix me? Free fall free fall all through life if you love me then let go of me I won't be held down by who I used to be./

I fly through the black portal and have a hard time picking myself back up. I look back,

"You go find that Girl and bring her back!" The portal closes, I look around it's night fall, the wet ground senting sharp pains across my body. I stand up and wipe rocks off my face. What was that girls name Rikku? Rena? Runa! That's right, on well where would find this girl?

Or more like my sister.

/ feel like the weight of the world like all my screaming has gone unheard, and oh I know you don't believe in me, save in the dark but can you see? (reapeat of chorus) /

I dodge out of the way of a car, pebbles and water splash my face, Why does the boss have to such a pain in the ass? I start walking while digging rocks out of my skin and wringing out my slicking it back, I don't need this, no one does.

I reach a city, burnt out and old drug lords reign here, I walk down the street, there's no way she lives here. I look into my orb. I see a meadow and Her and Riku, they are cuddling, I look closer, "Spring falls."

That's where she's at, this springs falls place, but where?

I look closer at the sign, "Nevada."

Ok this will be easy.

I flash to place then flash back, What the….Then a piece of paper falls, I read it

"All portals and flashing powers are running slow at the moment try again in a few days."

Oh my god, I sigh, how I am suppose to get there? Then I see a transportation, center I walk in, I ring the bell the cashier turns and gives me her fake "I'm going to get fired if I don't smile look"

" How may I help you?' She says in a sweet voice,that make me want to vomit.

" how far is it from here to Spring Falls Nevada?"

"Lets see." She types it in the computer, 'About three states over." I think

"How much will it be? To get to Nevada?"

"Well the next train leaves in about a hour the ticket will cost $365 dollars."

"And where is the train station?"

"About two miles away."

"Thank you." I walk away It's started raining.

/ if you love me then let go of me I won't be held down by who I was. (repeat of chorus) /

I run as fast as I can to the train it's already started going, I run to the back and jump on rolling and landing against hay. It sticks to me because I'm wet. I groan.

"Hey you, where ya going?" A hobo asked.

"To Nevada." I stand up. "I have a job to do."

"Sorta like FBI business?"

"No."

"Well them clothes look like it." He points to my leather jacket and pant and boots. "You look like your doing the dirty work of Usa in the Texas River."

"Well I'm not, I just need to go to Nevada to take care of work that's known of your concern."

" Your new here aren't ya? It won't be as easy as you think it's long hard and dangerous also you to have beware of them there, werewolf 'round here."

"What?"

"Well lately in this part of the US some people been finding mangled and eaten bodies of humans. The police never seen a wolf that size and supernatural experts say a hybrid of Werewolf and human been on the careful."

Oh my god, I'm going to kill whoever let those wolfs out! They should know better. I guess I'm going to kill myself,I mumble and growl about something.

"Whats the matter with you?"

"leave me alone."

"Mkay." I walk past him to the back of the cart and curl up, oh tomorrow is going to a be a long day ~


End file.
